One-short Cậu có thể chết vì tôi, nhưng lại sống vì cô ấy
by Grey Adler
Summary: ... - Bà đã từng hứa sẽ buông tha cô ấy. Vermouth, bà đã hứa, và thật ngu ngốc, tôi đã tin. - Tôi đã hứa sẽ từ bỏ Sherry, nhưng tôi không hứa sẽ ngăn kẻ khác giết con bé. Tôi thề là mình chưa bao giờ sợ hãi hơn thế, khi nhìn bóng Shinichi cô độc trong màn đêm đầy tuyết lạnh cười như điên dại. ...


**CẬU CÓ THỂ CHẾT VÌ TÔI, NHƯNG LẠI SỐNG VÌ CÔ ẤY. **

**Tác giả:** Grey.(tôi)

**Thể loại:** oneshort.

**Tình trạng:** hoàn thành.

**Disclaimer:** Nguyên tác và nhân vật thuộc về Aoyama Ghosho, nhưng trong fic này, cuộc đời và số phận của họ nằm trong tay ta.

**Pairings:** ShinShi.

**Warning:** Fic này thuộc sở hữu của tác giả là tôi, ngoài ở , tôi chỉ post fic duy nhất trên KSV và SMF. Không ai được phép mang fic đi đâu khác khi chưa hỏi ý kiến của tôi và được chấp thuận.

-

"Cậu có thể chết vì tôi. Nhưng lại sống vì cô ấy."

Giọt nước mắt nặng nề rơi khỏi bờ mi cô, cùng với cát bụi tan biến vào không gian. Cô đứng lặng, để mặc cho gió và tuyết tạt vào mặt, vào thân thể lạnh cóng, đôi mắt long lanh đau đáu nhìn về phía ấy.

***

- Shinichi, cô ấy là ai?

Đó là lời đầu tiên của tôi khi Shinichi trở về, thực sự trở về. Không giống như bao giấc mơ dang dở mỗi đêm, không nước mắt, không giận dỗi, không ngọt ngào, cũng không dỗ dành, mà là sự nghi hoặc. Lúc Shinichi biến mất, cậu ấy biến mất khỏi tôi, một mình. Nhưng khi trở lại, đi cùng cậu ấy là một cô gái khác, không phải tôi. Cô ấy rất đẹp. Mái tóc nâu đỏ, đôi mắt màu ngọc lục bảo cùng những nét phương Tây trên gương mặt phương Đông thanh thoát càng làm cho cô trở nên đẹp lạ lùng. Nhưng gương mặt xinh đẹp cùng thân hình hoàn hảo của cô gái ấy không phải điều khiến tôi bận tâm nhất, vì Shinichi không phải là một tên háo sắc, tôi biết rõ điều ấy. Điều làm tôi lo sợ nhất là cái cách mà Shinichi nhìn cô gái ấy khi giới thiệu với tôi, là cái cách cậu nhẹ giọng gọi "Shiho" thật dịu dàng, là những tia thích thú ánh lên trong mắt Shinichi khi cô ấy cau mày nguýt cậu, để rồi sau này cậu ấy mới giải thích cho tôi:

- Shiho không thích bị người khác gọi thẳng tên, nhất là tớ.

Và cười nham nhở.

Tôi vui vì Shinichi đã trở về, tôi vui vì cậu ấy vẫn tinh nghịch và vui vẻ như xưa, tôi vui vì mỗi mẩu truyện vui cậu vẫn kể để chọc cười tôi, hoặc chỉ đơn giản là cậu thấy nó thật thú vị. Mọi chuyện sẽ vẫn như cũ, phải, nếu những mẩu chuyện ấy không phải đều gắn liền với một người mang tên Shiho.

Nhưng tôi mặc kệ tất cả, bỏ qua tất cả, chỉ cần Shinichi trở về bên tôi, còn mọi chuyện khác, tôi không quan tâm, hay tôi cố gắng không quan tâm. Tôi đã từng nghĩ như thế. Tôi đã nghĩ rằng, chỉ cần Shinichi quay về, mọi chuyện dần dần sẽ đâu lại vào đấy, tất cả sẽ trở về với đúng quĩ đạo của nó. Đúng ra là tất cả đều nghĩ như vậy, cả Shinichi, cả cô gái ấy. Nhưng, đến hôm nay, đúng giờ phút này, tôi nhận ra, mình đã nhầm.

***

Từng cơn gió se lạnh luồn qua kẽ tóc khiến tôi khẽ rùng mình. Hôm ấy, một ngày cuối thu, tôi cùng Shinichi hẹn nhau đi Tropical Land giải trí, và cậu ấy đã đề nghị đưa Shiho đi cùng.

- Shiho suốt ngày vùi đầu vào đống hoá chất, hoá nghiệm này nọ, không kéo cô ấy ra ngoài chắc Shiho biến thành bà già nghiện hoá dược mất.

Cậu ấy đã nói như thế, một người bạn muốn đưa bạn của mình hoà nhập vào cộng đồng, tìm niềm vui ngoài phòng hoá nghiệm, rất chính đáng đúng không? Tôi có thể nói gì đây? Tất nhiên là ngoài gật đầu đồng ý, tôi chẳng thể nói gì. Vậy là hôm ấy, tôi, Shinichi và Shiho, ba người chúng tôi thả bộ tới công viên giải trí Tropical Land này. Sau vài trò chơi mạo hiểm khá thú vị, cả ba bắt đầu khát nước, đặc biệt là tôi và Shinichi. Tôi là vì la hét quá nhiều, còn Shinichi là vì nói quá nhiều. Suốt dọc đường đi, cậu ấy nói không ngừng, hết Holmes lại đến vụ án, hết trinh thám lại chuyển sang thời tiết, đến nỗi Shiho phát bực mà gắt lên với cậu:

- Vì chúa, Shinichi, cậu có ngậm miệng lại được không?

- Cậu gọi tên tớ kìa Shiho. - cậu toe toét - lúc mất bình tĩnh cậu lại gọi thẳng tên tớ.

Shiho chỉ trừng mắt nhìn Shinichi, rồi cau mày bước tiếp. Dù không muốn để ý, nhưng tôi đã thấy, Shinichi tủm tỉm cười vui vẻ.

Khi vừa đặt chân xuống đất từ trò tàu siêu tốc, Shinichi đề nghị đi mua nước cho ba người, tôi đồng ý. Thực ra tôi cũng muốn có cơ hội nói chuyện riêng với Shiho, tôi muốn khẳng định vài điều. Cô gái này thật kì lạ, dù là trò chơi mạo hiểm nào, cô ấy cũng không hề la hét, dù chỉ một chút. Ngay đến Shinichi cũng còn hét vài tiếng kia mà? Mỗi khi Shinichi cố ý bắt chuyện hay nói vui một câu gì đó, cô ấy đều vùi dập không thương tiếc, sau đó lại nhìn cậu ấy thách thức cười mỉa mai. Đôi lúc, tôi cảm thấy sự tồn tại của mình bị gạt bỏ, và tôi thực sự không thích điều đó. Khi còn đang suy nghĩ, tôi chợt nghe tiếng Shiho:

- Giờ thì cậu nói được rồi chứ? Tôi nghe đây.

Tôi ngạc nhiên nhìn sang Shiho, đáp lại, cô ấy chỉ cười nhẹ:

- Cậu luôn dính với tên thám tử dở hơi ấy, bình thường cậu sẽ đi cùng cậu ta ngay, hoặc yêu cầu cả ba cùng đi. Đồng ý để cậu ta đi mua nước một mình, ngoài muốn nói chuyện riêng với tôi ra, còn cách giải thích nào hợp lí hơn chăng?

Shiho rất thông minh, tôi thừa nhận, nhưng tôi không nghĩ khả năng phân tích hành động và tâm lí người khác của cô ấy đáng sợ như vậy. Cứ như cô ấy có thể đọc được suy nghĩ của tôi. Đứng trước người như thế, tự nhiên tôi cảm thấy đầy áp lực.

- À, ừm... Cậu nói đúng. Thực ra, tớ muốn hỏi cậu, ơ, thật ra cậu, cậu với Shinichi, ừm, tức là, Shinichi và cậu...

Tôi lắp bắp thật ngốc ngếch trước mặt Shiho, nhưng cô ấy chỉ nhướn mày, rồi nói nốt những gì tôi định nói:

- Tôi với gã thám tử hâm ấy không có bất kì sợi dây tình cảm nào liên kết hết. Chúng tôi chỉ là đồng sự trong một vụ án cũ, ok?

- Nhưng, nhưng cái cách Shinichi đối với cậu...

- Cậu thật ngốc, Mori Ran. - Shiho thở dài mệt mỏi - Cậu ta yêu cậu. Và không biết bao nhiêu lần cậu ta đã củng cố với với tôi điều ấy, mặc dù nó đã quá rõ ràng. Cậu ta yêu cậu đến nỗi, cậu ta có thể chết vì cậu, chỉ vì cậu thôi, Ran.

Câu nói hôm ấy của Shiho đã in đậm trong tâm trí tôi. Khi Shiho nói ra điều ấy, trái tim tôi cảm nhận sự ngọt ngào, ấm áp tới nỗi, tôi không hề nhận ra một tia tổn thương thoáng qua nơi đáy mắt cô ấy. Đúng lúc đó Shinichi mua nước trở về:

- Coca cho Ran, coffee cho tớ, và đây, nước trái cây vitamin cho cậu, Shiho.

- Gì chứ? - Shiho lại cau mày, có vẻ đây là biểu cảm thường xuyên của cô ấy với Shinichi - tôi luôn uống coffee, Kudo.

- Chính thế đấy, Shiho, cậu nên bổ sung vitamin thay vì cafein suốt cả ngày.

Shiho không nói thêm gì mà chỉ nhận lon nước và uống.

"Chắc cậu ấy không muốn tranh cãi." tôi thầm nhủ.

Cả buổi đi chơi hôm ấy, tôi không hề thấy buồn phiền hay bất an thêm một lần nào nữa, mọi thứ quá ngọt ngào.

***

- Ran, Ran, làm ơn, tỉnh dậy đi. Đừng dọa tớ, Ran...

Khi đang trong cơn mê man, tôi bỗng nghe tiếng Shinichi vọng về ở đâu đó. Tôi cố gắng để mở đôi mắt đang nặng trĩu, nhưng đành bất lực. Giờ đây trí óc tôi rất mơ hồ, dường như tôi chẳng thể sắp xếp mọi thứ cho ra hồn. Tôi nhớ, hình như sau khi đi dã ngoại cùng câu lạc bộ karatedo trở về, có ai đó đã bịt miếng khăn có mùi rất khó chịu lên miệng và mũi tôi. Thuốc mê! Phải rồi, tôi bị bắt cóc. Khi đôi mắt tôi dần hé mở, tôi thấy một Shinichi thật lo lắng. Người cậu ấy đẫm mồ hôi và máu, khắp mình đầy thương tích. Vậy là Shinichi đã cứu tôi. Cậu ấy đã bất chấp tính mạng để cứu tôi. Ngay lúc này, với tôi không còn gì cảm động hơn thế. Tôi oà khóc nức nở, vòng tay ôm lấy tấm lưng rộng của Shinichi, vùi mặt vào lồng ngực ấm của cậu ấy mà thổn thức:

- Cậu đã tìm được tớ, Shinichi. Cậu đã đến đây vì tớ, Shinichi, Shinichi...

Shinichi vỗ vào lưng tôi nhè nhẹ, thấp giọng vỗ về:

- Không sao rồi Ran. Có tớ ở đây rồi, không ai bắt nạt được cậu hết.

- Cậu đã vì tớ mà bị thương như vậy... - tôi xót xa khi nhìn vào những vết thương của cậu.

- Tớ có thể chết vì cậu, Ran.

Đáp lại tôi, Shinichi chỉ nói một câu như khẳng định ấy. Tôi thấy hạnh phúc, tôi quá hạnh phúc mà không hề để ý rằng, có một bóng người đang dựa lưng sau cánh cửa sắt mở hé của căn phòng. Tấm lưng nhỏ nhắn của người ấy run nhẹ, rồi khẽ bước đi. Gió thổi qua hất tung mái tóc người ấy, những sợi tóc có màu nâu đỏ.

Sau vụ bắt cóc, tôi nhập viện để điều trị và theo dõi sức khỏe. Trong thời gian nằm viện, qua lời kể của mọi người, tôi mới biết, người xới tung cả Tokyo để tìm tôi là Shinichi, người điên đầu giải mã tìm dấu vết bọn bắt cóc cũng là Shinichi, nhưng người thức trắng đêm để tìm ra chỗ của tôi lại không ai khác, là Miyano Shiho. Lũ người ấy bắt cóc tôi là do vụ án trước kia ba tôi phá đã đập tan đường dây buôn người của chúng. Vậy nên chúng muốn trả thù.

Nằm viện rất nhàm chán, nhưng khi nghĩ đến những lời Shinichi khẳng định ở lần bắt cóc, cùng những câu Shiho đã nói khi ở Tropical Land lần trước, sự ngọt ngào luôn lấp đầy trái tim tôi.

***

Sau vài ngày, cuối cùng tôi cũng được ra viện. Nơi đầu tiên tôi muốn đặt chân đến là nhà của Shinichi, hẳn cậu ấy sẽ rất bất ngờ. Tôi không hề thông báo cho cậu ấy rằng mình sẽ ra viện. Như thường lệ, tôi tự nhiên đẩy cửa nhà Shinichi và bước vào, nhưng tôi đã hối hận ngay lập tức vì đã không gõ cửa, cậu ấy đang giận dữ.

- Shiho, cậu đã nghĩ cái chết tiệt gì vậy hả? Sao cậu dám một mình lái xe đến chỗ Ran chứ? Cậu có biết bọn bắt cóc nguy hiểm đến thế nào không? Cậu thậm chí còn không biết chúng có mấy người, hay được vũ trang những gì. Cậu còn không thèm nói với ai một tiếng, nhỡ cậu xảy ra chuyện gì thì sao?

- Kudo, mọi chuyện chẳng phải đều ổn cả rồi sao? Ran được cứu, tôi cũng an toàn, bọn bắt cóc đã bị tóm. Tôi cũng đã gọi ngay cho Sato-san khi đến nơi còn gì...

- Ổn sao? Cậu có biết nếu lúc ấy tớ không đến kịp và đẩy cậu ra, vết chém trên lưng tớ đã xẻ đôi người cậu không hả? Và cậu bây giờ sẽ không còn có thể đứng đây mà cãi bướng với tớ đâu.

- Vậy ra tất cả là lỗi của tôi? Phải, tôi đã tự ý hành động, nhưng tôi không báo cho ai chẳng qua vì tôi không đủ tự tin vào suy luận của mình. Cậu lúc đó đã đủ điên đầu vì chưa tìm được nàng Thiên thần bé nhỏ của mình rồi, chẳng lẽ tôi lại làm phiền cậu vì những suy luận không chắc chắn của mình sao? - giọng của Shiho cũng dần trở nên mất bình tĩnh - Lúc đó ai mượn cậu lao ra chắn cho tôi? Cậu cứ để mặc tôi như vậy đi, dù sao đối với tôi, cái chết có khi lại là sự giải thoát. Sớm muộn gì, cũng là dưới tay bọn chúng...

Giây phút đó, có lẽ là giây phút mà tôi sẽ không bao giờ quên được. Shinichi trở nên thật đáng sợ. Cậu ấy sững người, sau đó hàm nghiến chặt, hai bàn tay nắm thành quyền, đôi mắt vằn lên những tia giận dữ, cậu gằn từng tiếng:

- Cậu không được phép nói ra câu ấy. Nghe cho rõ đây Miyano Shiho, cuộc sống của tớ là vì cậu...

- Shin...Shinichi...

Tôi ngập ngừng lên tiếng. Dù không rõ Shinichi định nói gì tiếp theo, nhưng tôi biết mình không muốn nghe nó, và tôi nhất định cũng không muốn Shiho nghe thấy điều đó. Có thể tôi thật ích kỉ, nhưng cảm xúc của tôi giờ đây vô cùng hỗn loạn. Tôi không muốn phải nghe thêm bất cứ điều gì nữa. Biết được vết thương trên lưng của Shinichi không phải là vì tôi, như thế là quá đủ cho một buổi sáng.

- Ra...Ran... Cậu ra viện khi nào, sao không báo tớ?

Khi thấy tôi, Shinichi liền trở lại bộ dạng ngờ nghệch ngốc nghếch cười cười gãi đầu. Shinichi giận dữ đã biến mất. Lần đầu tiên, tôi thấy Shinichi thật xa lạ. Cậu ấy đã trở về, nhưng tôi tự hỏi, liệu có phải là trở về bên tôi?

***

Trận chiến cuối cùng, ngày hôm nay có thể được gọi như thế. Tuy tôi không rõ lắm về những gì đã, đang và vẫn xảy ra, nhưng tôi vô tình bị cuốn vào vòng xoáy ấy. Theo như những gì người phụ nữ tóc vàng quyến rũ ấy nói trước khi tôi ngất đi vì tác dụng của thuốc mê, thì tôi là người con gái có thể tước đi mạng sống của viên đạn bạc. Tôi là con Át chủ bài. Tôi chìm dần vào cơn mê với những câu hỏi không có người trả lời. Viên đạn bạc? Tại sao lại là tôi?

Có những chuyện gì xảy ra trong lúc hôn mê tôi không rõ, nhưng chắc chắn nó rất khốc liệt. Vì khi tỉnh dậy, tôi nhận ra mình bị trói cứng trên một chiếc ghế, không khí xung quanh ẩm mốc và đậm mùi thuốc súng, phảng phất đâu đây lẫn cả mùi máu tanh. Tôi rùng mình, ngẩng đầu dậy và cố gắng nhận định tình hình. Đôi mắt vừa mới quen với bóng tối của tôi được dịp mở lớn, trước mắt tôi là một Shinichi hoàn toàn xa lạ. Người cậu ấy đầy máu, khắp mình đầy vết thương, chiếc áo trên người đẫm mồ hôi dù bây giờ đang là mùa Đông lạnh giá, và khuôn mặt cậu ấy, không còn là một Shinichi đầy tự tin có chút tự cao mỗi khi đối mặt với các vụ án mà tôi từng biết nữa. Đó là một Shinichi đầy thù hận. Cậu ấy đang là vì tôi sao? Hay là một biểu cảm để đối mặt với hai kẻ mặc đồ đen nguy hiểm đứng chặn trước mặt tôi?

- Thả cô ấy ra. Dùng một cô gái yếu đuối để uy hiếp tôi, các người không thấy bản thân thật hèn hạ ư?

Giọng Shinichi rất trầm và khàn, tôi vô cùng ngạc nhiên khi cậu ấy cất tiếng. Lẫn trong giọng nói ấy, phải chăng có cả bi thương? Hay là tôi đã nghe nhầm?

- Hừ... Đối với bọn ta, nhìn kẻ khác đau đớn và bất lực đến nỗi phải nhượng bộ không được gọi là hèn hạ.

Kẻ mặc đồ đen cao lớn có mái tóc màu bạch kim lên tiếng, giọng hắn nghe lạnh và tàn nhẫn đến đáng sợ.

- Cool guy, cậu chỉ cần buông tay, và thế là angel sẽ trở về bên cậu. Chẳng phải quá tốt sao?

Người phụ nữ tóc vàng kế bên nói với chất giọng ngọt ngào đến khó tin. Nhìn cô ta lúc này mê hoặc nhưng nguy hiểm chết người. Shinichi cười khan, tôi ngạc nhiên, có gì đáng cười chứ?

- Bà đã từng hứa sẽ buông tha cô ấy. Vermouth, bà đã hứa, và thật ngu ngốc, tôi đã tin.

- Tôi đã hứa sẽ từ bỏ Sherry, nhưng tôi không hứa sẽ ngăn kẻ khác giết con bé.

Tôi thề là mình chưa bao giờ sợ hãi hơn thế, khi nhìn bóng Shinichi cô độc trong màn đêm đầy tuyết lạnh cười như điên dại.

- Hahaha..., phải, tôi đã quên mất bà nguy hiểm đến cỡ nào. Shiho đã chết, cô ấy chết và bà bảo là quá tốt ư?

Ngay sau đó, Shinichi lia ánh mắt chết chóc sang tên tóc bạc bên cạnh, gằn giọng:

- Tự tay kết liễu mạng sống cô ấy, ngươi hài lòng rồi chứ, Gin?

Người Shinichi gọi là Gin ấy chỉ khẽ nhếch khoé môi, hắn im lặng. Cả sân thượng lúc này cùng im lặng, một sự im lặng chết chóc.

"Đoàng!"

Tôi giật mình bởi thứ âm thanh tử thần ấy. Gin bất động, rồi từ từ khuỵu xuống, hắn nằm xoài trên nền tuyết lạnh, máu đỏ tươi lan dần ra từ vết đạn nơi trái tim đang dần chậm nhịp. Ánh mắt hắn lúc này sao thanh thản lạ, thật không giống tâm trạng của một sát thủ bất ngờ bị bắn hạ. Ánh mắt ấy là sao?

- Sherry...

Qua khẩu hình, tôi có thể đoán được đó là từ mà hắn nói.

***

Sherry trúng đạn, một viên đạn lẽ ra sẽ găm vào ngực trái tên thám tử tự cao kia, giờ lại yên vị nơi bả vai em. Tôi đau.

- Kudo, lên tầng thượng, mau lên cứu Ran!

Em đã hét lên như thế và đẩy hắn ra xa, cố gắng dùng cơ thể bé nhỏ của mình để chắn cho hắn khỏi tầm súng của tôi. Tại sao lại là hắn? Tại sao em phải hi sinh như vậy? Tại sao...không phải tôi?

- Không được, Shiho. Tớ không thể bỏ lại cậu, chúng ta có đi thì cùng đi.

- Chết tiệt, Kudo, cậu có đi ngay không hả?

Tôi bật cười khan, em đang cố bảo vệ hắn khỏi tôi sao? Tôi nhận ra mình đang từng bước từng bước tiến lại gần em. Tiếng gót giầy tôi nên trên nền hành lang vắng vang vọng, hẳn khiến em sợ hãi rất nhiều. Thấy tôi, em mặt cắt không còn giọt máu. Rồi ngay khi tôi đứng sau lưng tên thám tử ấy, em đã có một hành động khiến tôi không ngờ. Em bật dậy, nhanh như sóc dùng hết sức bình sinh nắm lấy bàn tay tôi, và lao ra lỗ hổng trên tường-được tạo ra bởi bom nhỏ hay lựu đạn gì đó của tổ chức. Tôi hiểu em định làm gì. Kết liễu cả hai. Chỉ vì tên Kudo đó sao? Nực cười! Nhưng tôi sẽ không để em thành công. Tôi giật ngược lại, khi đến gần khoảng tường vỡ, vậy nên chỉ có mình em mất đà trượt ra ngoài. Ngay lúc này, bàn tay tôi là thứ duy nhất níu giữ em ở lại thế giới sống. Tôi nghe tiếng gã Kudo hét lớn tên em, nhưng tôi không quan tâm. Tôi quì xuống, ghé sát mặt em mà hỏi một lần cuối:

- Em thực sự, phải đi đến bước này chỉ vì hắn sao?

Đáp lại tôi, sau tất cả chỉ là ánh mắt thù hận, nuối tiếc về một thứ tình cảm đã xa của chúng ta, và em cười nhạt:

- Tôi có thể chết vì cậu ấy, Gin.

Rồi tôi buông tay. Tôi trả lại sự tự do cho em. Em có thể chết vì hắn, nhưng không sao, quan trọng là, trong quá khứ em đã từng sống vì tôi.

***

Đoạn kí ức lướt qua trong tâm trí Gin, rồi ra đi mang theo cả sự sống của hắn. Vermouth đang cầm súng, và trong tay Shinichi thì lại không có gì cả. Tôi kinh hoàng nhìn người phụ nữ ấy, nhưng Shinichi thì không. Rất bình tĩnh, Vermouth từ từ cắt dây trói cho tôi bằng một con dao nhỏ. Tôi vội vàng chạy lại ôm chầm lấy Shinichi khóc nấc.

- Ái chà, angel không cần xúc động vậy đâu. - bà ta nhướn mày ngọt ngào mỉa mai.

- Bà có mục đích gì đây? - Shinichi hỏi lại với chất giọng trầm đục.

- Toà nhà này ở Trung tâm thành phố, cậu biết đấy. Trong khi chúng ta đang tâm sự trên này, dưới kia vẫn nhộn nhịp biết bao. Toà nhà này mà nổ tung, số người làm bạn với Gin sẽ không hề ít. Mà chỉ có một cách duy nhất để giữ Toà nhà này, đó là phải có người tắt nút nổ tự động của 10 quả bom rải rác các tầng dưới. Mà nút này nằm trên quả bom ở tầng này, chỉ được kích hoạt khi quả bom còn 3s cuối.

- Nói cách khác, phải có một người tự nguyện chịu chết?

- Cậu thông minh lắm cool guy, người đó tất nhiên không phải tôi. Giờ thì vĩnh biệt.

Nói rồi cùng với một nụ cười trên môi, Vermouth kết liễu đời mình bằng một viên đạn.

- Tôi sẽ làm.

Tôi tròn mắt nhìn Shinichi, cậu ấy đang nói gì kia?

- Shinichi, như thế là tự sát đấy. Shinichi, cậu làm ơn đi, phải có cách khác chứ.

- Tớ xin lỗi, Ran.

- Shinichi, cậu đã từng nói cậu có thể chết vì tớ. Tớ xin cậu, lần này, hãy nghĩ lại được không?

Tôi cầm tay Shinichi nài nỉ, nước mắt không kìm được mà rơi lã chã. Nhưng cậu ấy chỉ nhìn tôi bằng ánh mắt rất kì lạ.

- Tớ đã từng nói thế, Ran. Cho đến bây giờ, điều ấy vẫn không hề thay đổi. Tớ có thể chết vì cậu, nhưng tớ sống là vì cô ấy, Ran.

Tôi sững người trước những gì Shinichi vừa nói.

- Cô ấy? Lẽ nào...

- Shiho mất rồi, Ran. Là vì tớ, là vì cậu. Tớ sẽ không để cô ấy phải cô đơn, không bao giờ nữa, dù là ở thế giới bên kia...

Tôi thấy trái tim như vỡ vụn. Tôi cảm thấy nhói một chút ở cổ, rồi lịm dần đi, tôi có thể cảm nhận Shinichi bế tôi đặt vào thang máy. Và trước khi mất đi hoàn toàn ý thức, tôi nghe cậu ấy nói một câu cuối cùng:

- Tớ yêu cô ấy, tớ đã yêu Shiho. Xin lỗi, Ran...

***

Một cô gái với mái tóc đen dài mượt mà, quần áo vẫn còn nhàu nhĩ vì vết dây trói đứng bất động nơi góc phố, ánh mắt đau đớn nhìn lên phía sân thượng của Toà nhà vừa phát nổ. Thật may mắn, cả Toà nhà ấy đều không sao.

Giọt nước mắt nặng nề rơi khỏi bờ mi cô, cùng với cát bụi tan biến vào không gian. Cô đứng lặng, để mặc cho gió và tuyết tạt vào mặt, vào thân thể lạnh cóng, đôi mắt long lanh đau đáu nhìn về phía ấy.

Khẽ mỉm cười cay đắng, cô thì thầm:

- Shiho, cậu nói đúng, nhưng chỉ đúng một nửa. Shinichi có thể chết vì tôi, nhưng lại vì cậu mà sống.

**End. **

**Grey.**


End file.
